My Ending Immortal Like You
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Sakura adalah banchou sekolahnya gank leader , ia memiliki sebuah tekad dan impian. Apakah cobaan yang didapatnya akan menghalanginya menjadikan impian dan tekadnya menjadi nyata? Siapakah yang bisa membantunya?
1. Part 1

**Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story pure is mine**

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°**

**Genre:: romance/drama/tragic/hurt/comfort;dsb..**

**OOC;OC;misstypo;dsb..**

**Rating:: T/K+? (Author masih bingung. Tapi kaya'nya lebih ke T)**

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°**

**Please Read n Review..!**

**I don't accept flame in my fict!**

**My Ending Immortal Like You : Part 1**

Pagi itu Naruto berlari terhuyung-huyung menuju kelas. Dibukanya dengan kasar pintu itu. Bukan karena terlambat ia seperti ini, tapi karena ada masalah yang harus segera ia laporkan.

'Brugh!'

"Aduh! Naruto! Kau ini kenapa?" Bentak Sakura, gadis remaja berambut pink berwajah oriental dengan kelembutan matanya ini tidak bisa dibilang gadis berpenampilan sederhana. Penampilannya, rambutnya yang asli berwarna pink dimodel emo, dengan rias wajah yang juga layaknya emo girl, lalu gaya berbusana yang punky dan gothicly.

"Sakura, Kiba kemarin dipukuli oleh anak-anak sekolah Midoshi!" Seru Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto intens, "siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Kiba?"

"Kenapa mereka memukuli Kiba?" Tanya Sakura lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, yaitu menyalin peer Hinata.

"Mereka menuduh Kiba merebut pacar ketua gank di Midoshi. Kenyataannya Kiba tidak punya pacar dan dekat dengan gadis mana pun! Kau tahu itu 'kan? Sakura!" Jelas Naruto.

Sakura masih menulis.

"Sakura!" Panggil Naruto. "Hey, kita akan membalas mereka 'kan?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

Sakura masih tak membuka mulutnya, ia masih sibuk menulis.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Seru Naruto kesal.

Sakura menutup bukunya, lalu mengembalikan buku Hinata.

"Sakura!" Panggil Naruto.

"Siapkan saja mental dan fisikmu, kabari yang lain. Sepulang sekolah kita beri pelajaran pada mereka" ucap Sakura.

"Yes!" Seru Naruto. Lalu berlari keluar untuk mengabari teman-temannya yang lain.

Sakura berjalan ke jendela kelasnya, lalu menatap langit yang berwarna biru menyilaukan tanpa ada awan sedikit pun. Rambut pinknya tersibak tatkala angin menerpa tubuhnya.

"Sas, pekan depan sudah musim panas, kita mau buat acara apa musim panas ini?" Tanya seorang pemuda bernama Shino.

Sasuke, yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS diam memikirkan. "Tahun kemarin apa?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menatap kedua pemuda yang sedang berbincang itu. Ia ingin sekali dekat dengan Sasuke, namun statusnya sebagai ketua gank di sekolahnya itu membuatnya minder. Apalagi Sasuke adalah ketua OSIS yang berdisiplin tinggi. Beda sekali dengannya yang brutal dan tak karuan.

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti" ucap Sasuke mengakhiri perbincangan itu. Onyx Sasuke pun menangkap emerald Sakura yang memandanginya.

Sakura langsung membuang mukanya dari Sasuke. Ia lalu memakai headset handphonenya, lalu memutar lagu dari handphonenya itu agar Sasuke tak mencurigainya.

"Kau sedang melihatku?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Tidak" sahut Sakura gerogi.

Sasuke, menatap Sakura intens. "Kau hanya akan menjadi sampah sekolah jika terus begitu" ucapnya dan pergi begitu saja, tanpa tahu ia memberikan Sakura sebuah pukulan keras yang tepat mengena di hatinya.

Sakura merunduk, lalu kembali menatap langit yang kini sudah tertutup segerombolan awan. Dikeraskannya volume musik yang mengalun dari handphonenya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia dengar selain musiknya, dan juga kata-kata terakhir Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman pahit menghiasi bibir mungil gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan putih halus menepuk pundak Sakura. Ia lalu menatap sang empunya tangan. Lalu melepas headsetnya, "ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sedang mencari Sasuke, apa kau tahu dimana?" Tanya gadis manis berpenampilan sederhana itu.

"Tidak tahu" sahut Sakura acuh dan kembali memasang headsetnya.

"Tapi kau 'kan teman sekelasnya?" Sahut gadis bernama Ayame itu.

"Teman sekelas bukan berarti aku harus terus mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi 'kan?" Sahut Sakura sarkastik.

"Maaf" gumam Ayame.

Sakura pergi dari kelasnya, ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke di depan pintu dan mengacuhkannya. Walau sulit bagi Sakura untuk mengacuhkannya.

Sasuke menghampiri Ayame, "ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Siang ini jadi 'kan membahas tentang liburan musim panas nanti?" Tanya Ayame.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Lalu mengamati Ayame dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Kau kembar dengan 'nya', tapi kenapa sikap kalian jauh berbeda. Dia lebih banyak menyusahkan daripada membantu" ucap Sasuke lalu duduk di kursinya.

Ayame mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk di sisinya, "Sakura memang begitu sejak orang tua kami meninggalkan kami. Ia lebih depresi dari siapapun diantara kami bertiga" jelas Ayame.

"Tak ada yang membimbingnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia kasar, sulit mengaturnya. Bahkan bagi kakak kami yang merupakan polisi" jelas Ayame lagi. "Terkadang kakak harus menebusnya di kantor polisi karena terlibat perkelahian. Sakura sebenarnya baik, hanya saja banyak orang yang tak bisa melihat kebaikannya" sambungnya lalu tersenyum.

"Bahkan senyum kalian terlihat sama" ucap Sasuke. "Kembalilah ke kelasmu, kau tak akan membolos 'kan?" Sambungnya.

"Ya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Dah!" Ucap Ayame dan pergi. Sebelum sepenuhnya pergi, diliriknya Sasuke lagi dan tersenyum sendiri. Lalu ia pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

**~ MEI LiYo ~**

Sakura menatap langit dan menghirup udara pagi yang masih segar itu. Ia hanya sendirian di atas atap sekolah. Tak ada seorang pun di sana karena memang saat ini sedang jam pelajaran. Begitulah Sakura saat sedang stres, ia lebih suka menyendiri sembari mendengarkan musik. Tak perduli ia akan ketinggalan pelajaran.

Sakura lalu merebahkan dirinya, kedua lengannya ia lipat saling tumpang tindih menjadi alas kepalanya. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan musik yang keluar dari headsetnya dan udara yang menerpa tubuhnya, seolah membawa jiwanya melayang meninggalkan raganya entah kemana.

3 jam setelahnya, Sakura turun dari atap setelah merasa hari sudah mulai panas.

Sakura menapaki koridor yang masih sepi, istirahat akan dimulai 5 menit lagi. Ketika dipertengahan jalan menuju kelasnya, bel tanda istirahat berdering.

Semua siswa dan siswi berhamburan, entah mereka pergi ke toilet ataupun ke kantin, ataupun kemanapun mereka mau.

'Brakh!'

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kelas yang ada di sisinya.

"Jangan dekatinya lagi! Kau mengerti!" Seru seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata kotak.

"Tapi kami sama-sama anggota OSIS" sahut Ayame.

"Menyentuhnya satu jari saja, maka aku akan membuatmu menye-"

"Sal?"

Ayame dan gadis itu menatap ke asal suara.

"Sakura?" Gumam Ayame.

"Kau menyentuhnya sama saja kau menyentuhku. Dan aku tak ingin kau menyentuhku" ucap Sakura datar namun tatapannya sungguh penuh dengan kebencian.

Karin mendecih lalu pergi. Ia tahu kekuasaannya di sekolah itu tak sebanding dengan kekuasaannya Sakura, ia pun memilih menjauhi Sakura.

Setelah Karin pergi, Sakura pun ikut pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Sakura!" Panggil Ayame.

"Hn?" Sahut Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Sakura memasuki ruang kelasnya, tak banya murid di sana. Hanya beberapa yang sepertinya sibuk mencatat pelajaran sebelumnya.

Sakura duduk di kursinya, lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Sakura!" Suara bising muncul dari pintu.

Sakura mendongak dengan malas, "apa?" Sahutnya.

"Kau terlihat tak sehat?" Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak" sahutnya datar.

"Kalau kau tak sehat, kita bisa tunda penyerangan" ucap Naruto sambil duduk di sisi Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura, lalu ia tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Jangan senyum kalau tak ingin, menjijikan" sahut Naruto.

Sakura mendengus, masa' iya senyum menawan gadis manis itu dibilang menjijikan?

"Sakura, apa kau pernah membayangkan sebelumnya akan menjadi ketua gank?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto sepintas, "pernah" jawabnya datar.

"Bagaimana dirimu dalam bayanganmu? Apa visi dan misimu saat itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau seperti wartawan" decih Sakura.

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya" sahut Naruto.

"Eh, dengar ya? Aku pasti bisa mengumpulkan anak buah dari seluruh sekolah di Jepang ini" ucap Sakura sembari melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada leher Naruto yang duduk di sisi kanannya.

"Kau ingin menjadi super banchou?" Ucap Naruto terkesiap.

Sakura mengangguk pasti.

"Aku akan mendukungmu, berarti siang ini jadi 'kan? Melawan ketua gank Midoshi?" Ucap Naruto.

"Pasti lah.." Sahut Sakura.

Tak lama segerombolan pemuda berseragam amburadul memasuki kelas Sakura dan mengelilinginya. Mereka semua duduk sesuka hati mereka, ada yang duduk di kursi, di meja, ada juga yang berdiri saja.

Sakura dan Naruto diam saja dan menatap intens semua dari mereka satu persatu.

"Kami sudah siap!" Seru salah satu pemuda.

Sakura tersenyum, "pertama, biarkan aku turun tangan sendirian melawan ketuanya. Jika perlu, kalian tidak usah turun tangan" jelas Sakura.

"Baik! Banchou!" Seru semuanya serentak.

"Menyingkir" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

"Aku hanya duduk sementara di sini" sahut pemuda yang duduk di kursi depan Sakura.

Sakura menatap orang yang sepertinya mulai marah karena kursinya diduduki itu.

"Aku bilang menyingkir" ucapnya lagi dengan dingin.

"Aku bilang AKU HANYA DUDUK SEMENTARA DI SINI!" Sahut pemuda yang merupakan anak buah Sakura itu. Ia lalu mulai berdiri dan mengajak Sasuke - pemilik kursi berkelahi.

'Brakh!'

Sakura sudah duduk di atas mejanya dan mengaitkan lengannya pada leher anak buahnya itu. "Berhenti menggeretak dan membuat keributan. Kita bukan gank kampungan!" Ucap Sakura yang diakhiri dengan bentakan.

"Maaf" gumam anak buah Sakura itu.

Sakura lalu mendorongnya, lalu memberi isyarat pada yang lain untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura berdua dengan Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau harus mengajari mereka sopan santun" ucap Sasuke akhirnya membuka pembicaraan sembari duduk di kursinya.

Sakura lalu menggebrak meja Sasuke, "kau memang ketua OSIS. Tapi bukan hakmu meremehkan orang lain!" Seru Sakura.

"Aku tidak meremehkan, itu kenyataan" sahut Sasuke.

Sakura semakin kesal, "ketika aku berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh sekolah menjadi satu. Aku akan membuatmu sadar, bahwa 'gank' tidak selamanya dicap BURUK!" Ucap Sakura dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan kelasnya.

Ketika keluar kelas, ia sudah disambut oleh anak buahnya.

"Sakura! Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn" sahut Sakura.

"Mana nungkin Sakura kalah dengan pemuda cupu sepertinya. Bahkan Sakura saja sudah mengalahkan 5 gank sekolah lain. Mana mungkin kalah hanya dengan pemuda seperti itu" ucap salah satu pemuda.

"Naruto, bisa kau cari informasi seluruh sekolah di Jepang? Dan cari tahu banchou dari setiap sekolah itu" perintah Sakura.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto.

"Dan lagi, suruh Ayame membawa tasku pulang. Aku akan pulang lebih dulu" ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Loh? Kau yakin akan pulang? Lalu kami? Bagaimana penyerangan kita?" Tanya salah satu pemuda.

"..." Sakura diam.

"Aku akan pergi ke 'tempat' saat jam pulang sekolah. Saat ini aku ingin berada di kamarku" jawab Sakura.

"Apa perlu kami antar pulang?" Usul pemuda lain.

"Tidak usah. Kembalilah ke kelas kalian. Balajarlah yang benar" pesan Sakura dan pergi.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya pemuda lain lagi.

"Entahlah" sahut Naruto.

Sakura terus berjalan, sampai ia bertemu dengan kakaknya yang sedang berpatroli.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah ini jam sekolah?" Tanya Sasori.

"Aku tidak enak badan" sahut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, naiklah! Aku akan antar kau pulang" suruh Sasori.

Sakura menggeleng, "nanti aku dikira anak nakal yang membolos" ucap Sakura.

"Memenag kenyataannya begitu 'kan? Mana tasmu?" Sahut Sasori.

"Ayame akan membawakannya" jawab Sakura.

"Cepatlah naik!" Perintah Sasori.

"Aku bilang tidak!" Sahut Sakura.

"Naik!"

Pada akhirnya Sakura diantar Sasori. Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung menuju kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikirannya. Entah kenapa seharian ini ia merasa apapun yang ia lakukan berhubungan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Aku bisa saja membencinya, namun juga tak bisa sekaligus mengentikan perasaanku padanya" gumam Sakura dan memejamkan matanya.

**~ MEI LiYo ~**

Ayame berjalan menuju kelas Sakura dan mengambil tas Sakura.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan masuk untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Loh? Sasuke belum pulang?" Tanya Ayame.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke.

"Hari ini jadi 'kan membahas tentang acara liburan kita?" Tanya Ayame.

"Hn, aku bereskan tasku dulu" jawab Sasuke.

Setelah beres, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno.

**~ MEI LiYo ~**

Sakura membuka matanya setelah alarm yang ia setel berbunyi. Kemudian Sakura mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah siap dengan penampilan emonya yang punky, ia turun menuju lantai satu. Namun ia terdiam di pertengahan tangga ketika melihat Ayame sedang duduk berdua dengan Sasuke. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat.

Sakura menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang meluap di hatinya, entah itu rasa cemburu atau apa. Ia pun berusaha mengacuhkan keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Sakura! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ayame saat melihat Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura intens.

Sakura menatap mereka berdua bergantian, nafasnya berderu semakin cepat, gejolak di hatinya membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada keadaan normal. "Aku harus pergi, jangan katakan apapun pada kakak" jawab Sakura dan pergi.

Ayame mendengus, "pasti mau berkelahi lagi. Padahal luka di belakang kepalanya masih belum sembuh" ucap Ayame.

"Luka apa?" Tanya Sasuke agaknya penasaran.

"Aku dengar, saat berkelahi melawan banchou sekolah lain, belakang kepala Sakura dipukul dengan senjata tumpul. Ketika diperiksa di rumah sakit bersama kakak, kata dokter akibat benturan keras itu selaput meninges Sakura menjadi berlubang hingga tulang tengkorak dalamnya dan mengakibatkan pendarahan, jika ia mengalami benturan lagi otak Sakura bisa kacau" jelas Ayame.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "jika benar ia keluar untuk berkelahi, seharusnya kau mencegahnya" ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura keras kepala, ia tidak akan menurutiku. Dia bisa saja membentakku balik" jawab Ayame.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mencegahnya" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke!" Seru Ayame.

Sasuke mengacuhkan Ayame begitu saja dan mengejar Sakura.

Entah kenapa sepertinya Sakura cepat sekali jalannya hingga Sasuke yang setiap pagi berolahraga saja tak bisa mengejarnya.

Sampai di sebuah tempat sepi, Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan anggota ganknya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit bergerombol.

Sakura sudah mengalahkan 5 banchou dari sekolah lain, anggap saja 1 sekolah anak buah banchou itu sekitar 150, kalau 5 berarti ada 750! Tapi di tempat itu sepertinya tidak semua anak buah Sakura terkumpul.

Sasuke menghampiri gerombolan itu untuk menghentikan Sakura. Namun usahanya nihil, ia dihalangi Naruto, sahabat Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau sebagai sahabatnya seharusnya tak membiarkannya melakukan hal semacam itu!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Menjadi banchou seluruh Jepang adalah impian Sakura. Aku sebagai sahabat harus membantunya" sahut Naruto.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini!" Seru Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba seluruh pemuda di sana berseru dan bersiul menyoraki.

Sasuke menatap mereka heran.

Naruto tersenyum, "kau lihat? Sakura tak mungkin kalah. Menjadi banchou adalah jiwanya" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mendecih dan menyusup untuk berdiri di depan agar Sakura dapat melihatnya.

Sakura tersenyum menatap kekalahan banchou lawannya itu. Lalu ia berbalik hadap, senyumnya hilang ketika ia melihat Sasuke menatapnya tak suka. Sakura berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke.

'Dughh! Beukh!'

Sakura ambruk ketika seseorang memukulnya dengan balok kayu tepat di belakang kepalanya.

'Dugh!'

"Hentikan!" Teriak Sasuke lagi ketika orang itu kembali memukul belakang kepala Sakura beserta tubuh Sakura.

Seluruh anak buah Sakura berhambur memukuli orang itu hingga terjadi tawuran. Sepertinya anak buah banchou lawan Sakura tak terima banchounya kalah melawan gadis seperti Sakura.

Sasuke mendekap Sakura, "sadarlah! Hay!" Panggil Sasuke.

"Bawa ke rumah sakit sebelum polisi datang!" Perintah Naruto.

"Lalu kau?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku harus menghentikan mereka" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke pun membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Setelah lama menunggu, dokter akhirnya keluar. "Kau siapanya?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Aku teman sekelasnya" jawab Sasuke.

"Mana keluarga atau walinya?" Tanya dokter itu sambil celingukan mencari keberadaan orang lain di koridor itu.

"Kakaknya sedang bekerja, saudarinya sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Bisakah anda menjelaskan pada saya apa yang terjadi padanya? Jadi saya bisa jelaskan pada keluarganya" ucap Sasuke tak sabar.

Dokter itu mengajak Sasuke duduk di kursi tunggu, ia menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"..?" Sasuke heran dengan tingkah dokter itu.

"Sakura beberapa minggu lalu sudah sering kemari, namun minggu-minggu ini ia tak datang untuk ceck up. Ia ingin semua yang terjadi pada dirinya dirahasiakan, apalagi pada walinya. Jika pada walinya saja tidak ingin diberitahu, apalagi dirimu yang hanya teman sekelasnya" jelas dokter itu prihatin.

Sasuke diam, ia berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dari pengetahuan yang ia dapat dan dari kabar yang ia dengar dari Ayame, Sasuke pun berucap "apakah ada masalah dengan otak Sakura? Sistem sarafnya?" Tebak Sasuke.

Dokter itu terlihat terkejut, walau ia agaknya berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi itu.

Tak lama Sasori dan Ayame datang dan menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku?" Tanya Sasori gugup.

"Ikut ke ruanganku" ucap dokter itu dan pergi diikuti Sasori.

Ayame duduk di samping Sasuke, "seharusnya aku bisa menghentikannya" gumamnya terisak.

"Bukan salahmu. Ini salahku. Aku sudah mengejarnya hingga ke sana, tapi tetap tak bisa melindunginya" ucap Sasuke.

Ayame terdiam, apa maksud kata 'melindunginya' yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke ingin 'melindungi' Sakura dengan arti lain? Atau arti sesungguhnya? Yang berkaitan dengan saudari dari orang yang spesial? Itu tak mungkin. Ataukah 'melindungi' dalam arti lain? Misalkan Sakura adalah orang yang berharga dan patut 'dilindungi'?

Sasori datang dengan raut wajah syok, ia duduk di sisi Ayame.

"Apa katanya?" Dokter maksud Ayame di sini.

"..." Sasori diam.

"Kak!" Panggil Ayame.

"Apa yang dokter katakan?" Tanya Sasuke ikut penasaran.

"Sakura akan baik-baik saja" jawab Sasori dan pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci muka, menyegarkan wajahnya agar terlihat lebih cerah.

Ayame menatap kepergian kakaknya dengan tanda tanya. "Jika Sakura baik-baik saja, kenapa ia seperti itu?" Gumam Ayame.

"Ia bilang, Sakura 'akan baik-baik saja', bukan berarti 'baik-baik saja'. Jadi belum tentu Sakura akan benar-benar baik" ucap Sasuke lalu menengok Sakura yang terbaring di ruangannya dari balik jendela melingkar pada pintu ruangan itu.

Ayame merunduk, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Gerutu Ayame.

**~ MEI LiYo ~**

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu..

Sakura duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang sejak kecil ia tanam di pekarangan belakang rumahnya yang cukup luas. Ia mengelus-elus pohon itu.

"Sudah seminggu aku bolos sekolah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum pahit. Sakura lalu menghela nafas panjang.

_"Sakura, mengertilah.. Kau harus terapy, sekolahmu untuk sementara kau tinggalkan saja dulu.._

_Kau mengidap 3 penyakit sekaligus!_

_Epilepsi, afasia dan ataksia._

_Jika tidak ada yang menjagamu, tidak ada yang bisa membantumu menghentikan kambuhnya ketiga penyakit itu!"_

Sakura tersenyum, "untuk apa diobati? Toh, aku juga akan mati" ucapnya. Sakura lalu bangkit dan membersihkan jeans pendek yang ia kenakan. Setelah itu berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian sekolah, dan pergi ke sekolah sendirian membawa kurang lebih sepuluh macam obat.

Sesampainya di sekolah ia berjalan memasuki kelas. Setelah duduk dengan tenang, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Haruno, kelasmu bukan di sini. Kelasmu ada di lantai dua" ucap seorang pemuda menegurnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "maaf. Aku lupa" ucap Sakura dan pergi.

_"Afasia atau kehilangan daya ingat terjadi karena kerusakan pada otak besar bagian tengah._

_Perlahan kau akan kehilangan daya ingatmu, kau jadi pelupa seperti orang tua. Tapi ini bukan alzhaimer."_

Keceriaannya yang sebelumnya meredup.

Ketika ia berpapasan dengan Hinata, Sakura pun mengikuti Hinata ke kelas. Ia takut salah masuk kelas lagi. Sesampainya di kelas, ia duduk di kursinya.

Tak lama Sasuke memasuki kelas, ia melihat Sakura yang melamun pun dihampirinya. "Kau sudah masuk sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, "Sake" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura heran, "namaku Sa-su-ke" eja Sasuke, "bukan Sa-ke" koreksinya.

"Maaf.." Gumam Sakura. Ia jadi lebih banyak diam setelahnya.

Sasuke diam-diam mengamati Sakura yang berubah.

Sakura menggenggam pulpennya ketika guru biologi mereka mulai mencatat sesuatu di papan tulis. Namun tiba-tiba genggamannya lepas begitu saja, jari-jemari tangannya sulit digerakkan. Sakura mulai gugup dan panik, ia takut tangannya tak dapat digerakkan lagi.

"Haruno? Bisa kau tuliskan ke depan sistem saraf pusat terdiri dari apa saja?" Pinta guru biologi berambut ikal panjang bermata ruby seperti kakaknya, Sasori.

Sakura diam, nafasnya mulai berderu. "Maaf.." Gumamnya.

"Maaf?" Tanya guru bernama Kurenai itu bingung.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik Sasuke menanyai.

Sakura tiba-tiba berlari keluar kelas tanpa permisi. Ia langsung menuju atap, walau beberapa kali ia harus terjatuh akibat tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

_"Ataksia adalah penyakit degenerasi akibat mengecilnya otak kecil. Gejala yang dialami penderita ataksia yaitu kesulitan mengontrol gerak tubuh, tersedak saat minum, dan kesulitan melafalkan kata-kata._

_Kau semakin lama menjadi lumpuh, dan semakin lama lagi mengalami kelumpuhan total. Hingga.."_

"Aku akan mati" gumam Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi padaku jika aku lumpuh, jika aku kehilangan semua ingatanku? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah aku akan jadi idot?" Gumamnya lagi berlanjut.

Diputarnya sebuah musik dari handphonenya.

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something You said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

**- (Avril Lavigne - My Happy Ending) -**

"My happy ending" senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Epilepsi, afasia, ataksia.. Ini ceritaku, ini hidupku, aku akan membuatnya berakhir bahagia" ucapnya kemudian menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasa kehilangan kesadaran, tubuhnya mengejang dan bergetar hebat dengan sendirinya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dan menggendong Sakura ke UKS, pada awalnya, namun ia berpikir dua kali akhirnya ia bawa ke rumah sakit.

Di rumah sakit, Sasuke berpikir 'epilepsi, afasia, ataksia? Apa itu?'.

Sasuke menuju ruangan dokter dan bertanya, "dok, apa maksudnya epilepsi, afasia dan ataksia?".

"Epilepsi adalah kelainan pada neuron-neuron di otak akibat kelainan metabolism, infeksi, toksin, atau kecelakaan. Penderita epilepsi tidak dapat merespon rangsang pada saat kambuh. Bahkan otot-otot rangka berkontraksi dan tidak terkontrol.

Afasia adalah kelainan yang membuat penderitanya kehilangan daya ingat karena kerusakan pada otak besar bagian tengah.

Ataksia adalah penyakit degenerasi akibat mengecilnya otak kecil. Biasanya gejala yang dialami pasien penderita ataksia yaitu kesulitan mengontrol gerak tubuh, tersedak saat minum, dan kesulitan melafalkan kata-kata" jelas dokter.

"Apakah ada kemungkinan, Sakura mengidap itu semua?" Tanya Sasuke.

Dokter terdiam, ia menatap dalam mata Sasuke, mencari sebuah celah untuk membuktikan bahwa pemuda di hadapannya sedang berbicara serius.

"Jawab dokter!" Seru Sasuke.

"Kau teman sekelasnya 'kan?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Ya" jawab Sasuke.

"Mungkin kau bisa menjaganya. Ia butuh seseorang sebagai penyemangat, walau pada akhirnya mungkin ia akan melupakanmu, tapi paling tidak kau akan selalu mengingatnya" pinta dokter itu. "Sakura pernah menyelamatkan keluargaku" cerita sang dokter.

"Apa? Menyelamatkan anda?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ya. Suatu malam, aku dan keluargaku pulang dari acara makan malam. Tiba-tiba segerombol preman jalanan mencegat kami, mereka berusaha merampok kami walaupun saat itu kami berada dalam mobil yang melaju cukup kencang.

Saat keadaan mulai menegang, Sakura tak sengaja lewat dan mengusir para preman itu. Sakura seperti disegani oleh para preman itu. Aku sempat berpikir dia adalah ketua dari para preman itu dan akan merampok kami. Tapi sebaliknya, dengan senyum ia menyuruhku cepat pulang dan mengatakan hati-hati di jalan.

Penampilan Sakura yang seperti anak brutal dan nakal sebenarnya berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang bijaksana, ramah, berani dan tidak takut melindungi yang benar.

Kenapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan seperti ini?" Lanjut dokter itu bercerita.

"..."

**~ MEI LiYo ~**

Sakura membuka matanya, ia mendengar seseorang bergumam dan tiba-tiba mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Setelah matanya mulai menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar, ia seperti melihat Sasuke berdiri sembari menunjuk sesuatu di atas meja.

"Epilepsi.. Afasia.. Afasia.. Afasia.. Epilepsi.. Eh?" Ucap Sasuke sedang menghapal obat-obatan yang diberikan dokter untuk Sakura dan Sasuke harus menghapalnya jika suatu saat penyakit Sakura kambuh.

Obat-obat itu hanya mengurangi efek dari penyakit Sakura. Bukan menyembuhkannya.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnyaa untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sudah sadar karena keasyikan menghapal obat-obatan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura ketika ia berdiri di sisi Sasuke.

Sasuke melompat terkejut, "kau mengejutkanku!" Serunya sambil memusut-musut dadanya.

Sakura menatap meja dan melihat obat-obat Sakura itu, ia terbelalak dan langsung melempar semuanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Sasuke berusaha menenangkannya.

"Jauhkan obat-obat itu dariku! Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka!" Serunya.

Para suster berhamburan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Sakura! Sadarkan dirimu! Tenang! Ada aku di sini!" Seru Sasuke dan berusaha mendekap Sakura.

"Sadarkan aku! Ini hanya mimpi! Aku sehat, aku tidak butuh mereka. Aku baik-baik saja" isak Sakura yang mulai tenang dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekap erat gadis pink yang dulu sempat ia benci karena kebodohannya dan kebrutalannya di sekolah. Entah mengapa ia ikut merasakan penderitaan Sakura.

"Hiks.. Aku sehat.. Hiks.. Aku baik-baik saja.." Isak Sakura lagi.

"Ya, kau baik-baik saja. Kau akan baik-baik saja.." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah tenang, Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke taman rumah sakit untuk menghirup udara segar.

Sakura hanya diam, ia jadi tak banyak bicara. Pandangannya kosong, seolah jiwanya menghilang meninggalkan raganya yang masih bernafas itu. Sakura menjadi seperti patung hidup.

"Tuhan sepertinya sudah memberi takdir yang salah padamu" gumam Sasuke.

Sakura mendengarkan, tapi ia tetap pada posisinya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Andai aku bisa bicara dengan Tuhan, aku akan meminta agar waktu diputar ulang dan aku akan membawamu-"

"Waktu tidak akan berjalan mundur" ucap Sakura menyela pembicaraan Sasuke. "Waktu terus berjalan maju" sambungnya.

"Seharusnya aku membawamu pergi saat itu" sesal Sasuke.

"Kau tidak salah. Dan tidak ada yang bersalah di sini. Apa yang aku lakukan saat itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" ucap Sakura.

"Berhentilah jadi banchou" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, "penyakit ini adalah takdirku. Banchou adalah impianku" ucap Sakura.

"Itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaanmu" ucap Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk berhenti jadi banchou.

"Sejak awal, aku sudah bertekad akan menjadi banchou seluruh Jepang. Tapi.." Ucap Sakura menggantung.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan gadis itu, tanpa berniat menatap pepohonan hijau dan rerumputan yang bergoyang. Pemandangan yang cukup indah, tapi baginya gadis di hadapannya yang terlihat pucat itu sudah cukup indah.

"Apakah kelak aku akan terus ingat impianku? Apakah aku akan terus ingat tekadku? Dan bahkan, aku akan melupakanmu, kakakku, Ayame, teman-teman yang lain, Naruto dan juga semuanya. Aku akan melupakan kalian semua. Aku akan lumpuh, aku akan menjadi anak idiot setelahnya. Dan mati begitu saja" ungkap Sakura, air matanya menetes. Sejak sekian lama Sakura tak menangis, ini kali keduanya ia menangis setelah sebelumnya di ruangan tadi saat ia hilang kendali emosionalnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja! Semangatlah! Kejar impianmu!" Semangat Sasuke.

Sakura menatap lembut Sasuke lalu tersenyum, "semangat ya?" Gumamnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sakura menatap langit siang itu, menyilaukan.

Ketika Sasori tahu Sakura yang masuk sekolah tanpa memberitahunya pun dengan tegas melarang Sakura sekolah. Dan sejak saat itu pula Sakura ditetapkan sebagai penghuni akut rumah sakit. Ia tetap tinggal di sana sembari terus terapy.

**~ MEI LiYo ~**

Suatu hari, Sasuke datang menjenguknya. Sebenarnya setiap hari Sasuke terus menjenguk Sakura. Ia melihat semangat yang membara dalam diri Sakura. Walau ia tahu sebenarnya terapy-terapy yang menyakitkan itu tak akan menyembuhkannya, tapi terus melakukannya tanpa menitikkan air mata dan mengeluh. Sakura juga tak pernah mengeluh ketika harus menelan obat-obatan yang berukuran besar dan banyak itu.

"Sakura, coba lihat aku bawa apa" ucap Sasuke dan duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura.

Sakura yang rebahan pun langsung duduk tegap dan menatap senang Sasuke siapa tahu lelaki itu membawakannya sepohon sakura yang berbunga? Itu jelas tak mungkin! Musim semi sudah lama berlalu. Lagipula, pohon? Kau kira mudah membawa pohon?

"Ini" Sasuke menyerahkan kertas tempel pada Sakura.

"Untuk apa ini?" Wajah cerianya hilang begitu saja ketika melihat hadiah Sasuke.

"Afasia akan membuatmu kelak menjadi pelupa, tulis saja apa yang ingin kau selalu ingat, lalu tempel di dinding-dinding rumah sakit ini. Setiap hari harus dibaca agar terus ingat" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura diam, tak lama senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Spontan Sakura langsung memeluknya. "Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke" gumamnya.

Sasuke membalas memeluknya dan bergumam "sama-sama."

Sakura mengambil sebuah spidol dan mulai menulis. Di kertas pertama ia menulis:

_Impian:_

_Menyatukan seluruh remaja Jepang dan mengajarkan mereka disiplin, kebijaksanaan, tolong menolong dan saling menjaga._

Setelah selesai, Sakura melompat dari ranjangnya dan menempelkan pada dinding yang kosong. Dilihatnya hasil karyanya itu.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke.

"Apanya yang 'hn'? Hanya ada dua pilihan jawaban, 'bagus' atau 'tidak bagus'. Tidak ada 'hn'!" Ucap Sakura.

"Ya.. Bagus" jawab Sasuke akhirnya. "Apa lagi? Masa' cuma ini?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum dan kembali ke ranjangnya, ia mulai menulis lagi, namun tiba-tiba tangannya tak dapat digerakan membuat spidol yang ia pegang lepas dari genggamnya. Sakura mulai panik, nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan.

Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, berusaha menenangkannya. "Aku ada di sini" gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, tiba-tiba rasa paniknya menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku yang tulis, kau ucapkan saja" ucap Sasuke dan mengambil alih kertas serta spidolnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "tekadku, aku akan menjadi banchou di Jepang, bukan hanya di sekolah. Setelah menjadi banchou, aku akan mengabulkan impianku" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menyerahkan kertasnya pada Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu menempelnya sendiri.

Sakura mengambil kertas itu dengan tangan kirinya, lalu menempelkan kertas itu di sisi kertas sebelumnya.

"Semoga tercapai" ucap Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sakura. "Maukah kau menuliskan beberapa lagi untukku?" Pinta Sakura.

"Tentu saja, apapun" jawab Sasuke dan siap-siap menulis.

"Tuliskan namamu di selembar kertas itu. Lalu nama kakakku di selembar kertas lain. Setelahnya nama Ayame di kertas lainnya lagi" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh pertanyaan, "kenapa namaku?" Tanyanya.

"Karena aku ingin terus mengingat namamu, nama kakakku dan juga Ayame. Walau mungkin suatu saat nanti aku tak akan ingat apa yang sudah kalian lakukan untukku, tapi aku ingin mengenang nama kalian dalam tidur panjangku" jelas Sakura.

Raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah marah, "kau tak akan tidur panjang! Kau hanya akan tidur 8 jam sehari seperti orang-orang pada umumnya!" Seru Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum melihat reaksi Sasuke, "tulis saja apa yang aku pinta" ucap Sakura. Baginya bentakan, teriakan, cacian, hinaan itu seperti alunan lagu rock dari headset yang biasa ia pakai.

Sasuke pun menulis apa yang Sakura pinta. Dalam hatinya ia juga berharap akan Sakura kenang, tapi kenapa ucapannya harus diakhiri dengan 'tidur panjang'?

**~ MEI LiYo ~**

**To be continued **

Fict ini aku bagi jadi dua part, mungkin kepanjangan dan membosankan. Maafkan aku... maafkan aku...


	2. Part 2 End

**Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story pure is mine**

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°**

**Genre:: romance/drama/tragic/hurt/comfort;dsb..**

**OOC;OC;misstypo;dsb..**

**Rating:: T/K+? (Author masih bingung. Tapi kaya'nya lebih ke T)**

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°**

**Please Read n Review..!**

**I don't accept flame in my fict!**

**My Ending Immortal Like You : Part 2**

"Tuliskan namamu di selembar kertas itu. Lalu nama kakakku di selembar kertas lain. Setelahnya nama Ayame di kertas lainnya lagi" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh pertanyaan, "kenapa namaku?" Tanyanya.

"Karena aku ingin terus mengingat namamu, nama kakakku dan juga Ayame. Walau mungkin suatu saat nanti aku tak akan ingat apa yang sudah kalian lakukan untukku, tapi aku ingin mengenang nama kalian dalam tidur panjangku" jelas Sakura.

Raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah marah, "kau tak akan tidur panjang! Kau hanya akan tidur 8 jam sehari seperti orang-orang pada umumnya!" Seru Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum melihat reaksi Sasuke, "tulis saja apa yang aku pinta" ucap Sakura. Baginya bentakan, teriakan, cacian, hinaan itu seperti alunan lagu rock dari headset yang biasa ia pakai.

Sasuke pun menulis apa yang Sakura pinta. Dalam hatinya ia juga berharap akan Sakura kenang, tapi kenapa ucapannya harus diakhiri dengan 'tidur panjang'?

**~ MEI LiYo ~**

Hari-hari berlalu menjadi minggu. Minggu-minggu berlalu menjadi bulan, keadaan Sakura bukannya membaik malah menurun. Ingatannya mulai rapuh, tubuhnya pun sulit ia topang sendiri. Wajahnya pun tak secerah dulu, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat. Tapi keceriaan terus terpancar dari wajah pucatnya, semangatnya lebih kuat daripada tubuhnya. Tak ada eluhan, tak ada tangisan, keteguhan hatinya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya iba. Sekali lagi, walau Sakura tahu pasti ia tak akan pernah sembuh.

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut pink, masih dengan ciri khas emonya. Ia terlihat masih ceria menjalani terapy bersama dengan beberapa suster dan seorang dokter. Rasa sedih terlihat dari wajah Sasuke tatkala melihat gadis itu terjatuh, namun senyum masih mengembang dari wajah gadis itu. Seolah terapy tersebut adalah sebuah permainan.

Selesai terapy, Sakura dibawa ke ruangannya. Ia disarankan untuk beristirahat.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan Sakura. Ia melihat gadis itu seperti sedang menghapal sesuatu. "Apa yang kau hapalkan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Impyan, tkad, Saske, kakak, dan jga Ayme" jawab Sakura agak kesulitan berucap.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Sakura. Dielusnya kepala pink gadis itu. "Jujur, dulu aku sangat membencimu" ungkap Sasuke.

"L-lu? S-krang?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam, ia ingin menjawab apa saja yang ingin gadis itu dengar. "Aku menyayangimu" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura diam tak bereaksi. Ia terus menatap mata Sasuke mencari sebuah kebohongan dari ucapannya. "Dak leh" ucap Sakura dan membuang wajahnya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah Sakura agar menatapnya, "aku mencintaimu Sakura" ucap Sasuke.

"Murku dah tak l-ma gi Sas-ke, bih ba-ik kaw de-ngn Ayme s-ja" ucap Sakura. "L-gi pla ka-mi kem-bar kan?" Sambungnya.

"Selain paras, aku melihat dari semangat dan keyakinan. Kau lebih berani dan bijaksana dibandingkan Ayame" jelas Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "tak b-leh" ucap Sakura kemudian. "Sas-ke, m-sih b-nyak rang di sa-na yang l-bih ba-ik dan h-dup la-ma d-ri a-ku" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Aku tahu ada jutaan gadis di luar sana, tapi hanya satu gadis yang sepertimu. Hanya satu Haruno Sakura yang aku cintai" jawab Sasuke.

Perlahan mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, tak usah menunggu lama buliran air matanya untuk jatuh.

Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya, "penyakit parahmu tak pernah membuatmu menangis. Kenapa justru aku membuatmu menangis?" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"P'kit-ku dak m'lik-i p'sa'an serti ma-nu-sya, m-reka d'na tan-pa perduli b-g'na p'sa'anku. Kar-na Tu-han yang m'tak-kan-nya d'sna. Ta-pi p'sa'an ma-nu-sya, ia s'ri yang m'lih" ucap Sakura, walau terbata-bata dan sulit dicerna, tapi Sasuke mengerti apa maksud perkataan Sakura.

Sasuke diam, ia mengelus kepala Sakura lembut. "Biarkan terus begini, biarkan aku terus mencintaimu walau kau tak mencintaiku" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap belaian lembut tangan Sasuke yang hangat.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, Sakura duduk di depan tembok yang sudah dipenuhi kertas tempel pemberian Sasuke. Ia duduk di kursi rodanya, menatap hampa setiap tulisan itu. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan tulisan-tulisan itu. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya harus membaca semuanya. Tidak, 5 kertas yang terpisah dari yang lainnya itulah yang harus ia ingat.

_Impian:_

_Menyatukan seluruh remaja Jepang dan mengajarkan mereka disiplin, kebijaksanaan, tolong menolong dan saling menjaga;_

_Tekad:_

_Aku akan menjadi banchou di Jepang, bukan hanya di sekolah. Setelah menjadi banchou, aku akan mengabulkan impianku;_

_Uchiha Sasuke;_

_Haruno Sasori;_

_Haruno Ayame._

"S'ke" gumam Sakura.

**~ MEI LiYo ~**

Sasuke membuka pintu dan menatap gadis pink itu berdiri di ujung koridor.

"Sasuke! Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu!" Tanya gadis itu.

Sasuke diam, ia teringat seseorang yang sudah lama tak ia temui ketika melihat gadis itu.

"Hey! Kau baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu memegang kening Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis tangan itu dan berlalu pergi.

"Sasuke? Tak bisakah kau mempertimbangkanku? Kami sama, walau sifat kami berbeda. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku lebih bisa diandalkan? Tapi kenapa kau malah-"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara? Kau punya berapa mulut sehingga membuat telingaku perih mendengar ocehanmu?" Bentak Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau jadi berubah Sasuke!" Bentak gadis itu.

"Dengarkan aku Ayame! Sakura sekarat! Bisakah saat ini kita fokus ke Sakura? Bisakah kau tak egois?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa semuanya berpihak pada Sakura! Kenapa tak ada yang perduli padaku!"

"Setiap detik yang kita punya adalah sangat berharga. Kau bisa mencari pria lain yang bisa mencintaimu selain aku, karena aku tak mencintaimu. Kau tak perlu membuang-buang waktu untukku.

Walau kau kembar dengan Sakura, kepribadian kalian berbeda. Impian, tekad, dan semangat kalian berbeda. Tak ada yang bisa menyamai Sakura di mataku" jelas Sasuke dan pergi.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Ayame.

"Tunggu!"

Sebuah suara membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan terdiam menatap siapa yang berdiri di sana tengah menatapnya intens. Wanita berambut ikal berwarna hitam, bermata ruby yang berbinar, serta lekuk tubuh yang indah. Wanita itu berdiri tegap dan perlahan menghampiri Sasuke dan Ayame.

"Guru Kurenai?" Gumam Ayame.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura" ucap Kurenai.

Ayame menatap Sasuke kebingungan. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sasuke menatap guru biologinya yang menjabat menjadi wali kelasnya sekaligus itu. "Ibu seorang guru biologi, jika aku katakan ia mengalami gangguan pada SSPnya? Apakah ibu akan berhenti bertanya?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya, jadi selanjutnya kau bisa pikirkan sendiri" sahut Sasuke dan menarik tangan Ayame menjauh. Ia tahu pasti kalau Sakura tak ingin siapapun dari sekolah mengetahui keadaannya yang sebenarnya.

Keesokkan harinya, Sasuke merasa aman karena Kurenai tak ada menanyai apapun lagi tentang Sakura.

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke langsung ke rumah sakit dengan sebelumnya ia singgah dulu ke kedai untuk makan.

Sesampainya di ruangan Sakura, betapa terkejutnya Sasuke mendapati Kurenai sudah duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura dan mengajaknya berbincang.

"Guru Kurenai?" Seru Sasuke terkejut.

Kurenai tersenyum, "sepertinya petunjukmu kemarin benar-benar mengantarku pada Sakura" ucap Kurenai. "Ketika kau katakan SSP, semalaman aku berpikir apa artinya. Dan aku mendapatkannya, Sistem Saraf Pusat. Aku lalu mencari informasi ke seluruh rumah sakit untuk mencarinya, dan akhirnya pagi tadi suster rumah sakit ini menelponku" cerita Kurenai.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "ia tak ingin seorang pun tahu keadaannya" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi ia sudah lupa. Bahkan ia tak ingat siapa aku" ucap Kurenai.

"Hanya Sakura yang lupa, tapi aku tidak. Aku akan menjadi pembatas Sakura, pengingat Sakura, pelindungnya dan juga pecintanya" ucap Sasuke, ia lalu membelai lembut rambut gadis yang sudah terlihat tak sehat itu.

"Terkadang Tuhan memang memberikan jalan yang tak sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan" ucap Kurenai.

"Jangan bicarakan apa yang Tuhan inginkan di depanku! Karena Tuhan tak pernah mengabulkan apa yang aku inginkan!" Ucap Sasuke.

"S'ke" panggil Sakura.

Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura, dikecupnya tangan itu lembut "ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, "S'ke dak 'leh m'rah da Tu-han, pa gi b'tak Tu-han. Tu-han s'dah c'kup b'ik p'damu, ia m'rimu na'fas s'ra g'tis tan-pa nta b'las" ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

Kurenai tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya. Ia baru pertama kali melihat gadis seperti Sakura yang terkenal brutal dan nakal menjadi rapuh dan bijak seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji tak akan meragukan Tuhan lagi. Istirahatlah," ucap Sasuke. Dikecupnya dahi Sakura. Lalu menarik lengan Kurenai untuk keluar dan bicara.

"Kenapa Sakura jadi begitu?" Gumam Kurenai.

"Sakura mengidap epilepsi, afasia dan ataksia. Semuanya gangguan pada otak," jawab Sasuke.

"Dimana kekasaran anak itu? Aku ingin melihatnya melompat ke atas meja lagi saat aku menegurnya. Aku ingin melihatnya mengancam adik kelasnya lagi seperti sebelumnya" isak Kurenai.

"Bukan begitu Sakura. Ia begitu pasti ada sebabnya" ucap Sasuke.

"Gadis punk itu, harusnya saat ini sedang tawuran bersama ganknya" ucap Kurenai.

Sasuke membawa Kurenai melihat-lihat ruangan Sakura.

Iris ruby Kurenau terlihat bulat sempurna tatkala matanya itu mendapati tulisan-tulisan milik Sakura di dinding itu. Entah itu pengharapan, sesuatu yang harus diingat, ataupun sebuah kata-kata yang membuat siapa saja ingin menangis membacanya. "Siapa sebenarnya Sakura ini?" Gumam Kurenai bingung.

Sasuke menunjuk kertas tempel lain yang berada terpisah dari yang lain. "Itu impiannya, dan juga tekad yang harus ia raih. Kau bisa lihat ada namaku di sana, nama kakaknya juga Ayame. Ia bilang, ia ingin mengingat nama-nama itu agar ia bisa mengenang nama itu sampai ia mati. Walau ia tak akan mengingat apa yang sudah kami perbuat untuknya" cerita Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Sakura di sini?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Ia selalu tersenyum, tak pernah mengeluh dan selalu bangkit setiap jatuh. Semangatnya begitu besar dan kuat, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya yang rapuh" jawab Sasuke.

"Tak ada obat untuknya?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "obat-obatan hanya mengurangi kemungkinan terbesar kambuhnya penyakit tersebut. Tak ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkannya" jawab Sasuke lagi. "Pertama bertemu dengannya, penilaianku sama sepertimu sebelumnya. Tapi setelah menyelami dirinya yang sesungguhnya, ia jauh berbeda dari remaja pada umumnya.

Sakura itu mengayomi, bijaksana, melindungi, pantang menyerah, tak pernah mengeluh pada hal apapun" cerita Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku punya rencana untuk mengabulkan keinginan Sakura" ucap Kurenai.

Sasuke menatap Kurenai heran.

**~ MEI LiYo ~**

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke dan Kurenai mewawancarai para suster dan dokter di rumah sakit tersebut dengan handycam milik Kurenai. Lalu mengumpulkan beberapa foto yang sempat diambil saat Sakura sakit dan sebelum sakit hingga saat ini. Setelah selesai, Kurenai mengeditnya hingga menjadi sebuah film dokumenter yang akan ia perlihatkan di depan seluruh murid di sekolah tempatnya mengajar itu. Kemudian mempresentasikan beberapa slide penting mengenai apa itu epilepsi, afasia dan ataksia.

Seluruh siswa dan siswi kini berada di ruang serba guna, menatap proyektor besar yang akan memberi penjelasan pada mereka mengapa mereka ada di sana.

Kurenai memperlihatkan film dokumenternya. Film itu dimulai dari beberapa foto Sakura saat masih kecil, hingga ia remaja yang selalu terlihat dingin dengan dandanan emonya yang sudah mendarah daging.

"Film apa ini?" Tanya Naruto pada teman yang duduk di sisinya.

"Bukankah itu Sakura? Untuk apa ia memperlihatkan ini? Sakura sudah lari, segala ucapannya hanya 'b*#l5#!*'," ucap pemuda yang duduk di sisi Naruto yang 'dulu' merupakan anggota gank Sakura.

Tak lama film itu memutar komentar seorang dokter.

_"Ya, saya sudah lama menjadi dokter tapi baru pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis seperti Sakura._

_Dibalik penampilannya yang tak bisa dibilang sopan, ternyata sifatnya jauh lebih sopan daripada anak-anak remaja zaman sekarang._

_Bahkan ia pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku serta keluargaku. Kami berhutang budi padanya."_

_"Menurut anda, bagaimana kepribadian Sakura?"_

_"Ia gadis yang selalu ceria, entah itu sebenarnya perasaannya sedih atau marah. Ia selalu berusaha menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa ia tegar, ia kuat dan ia mampu._

_Tak banyak orang di dunia yang sepertinya, mungkin 100.000.000:1."_

_"Sebagai dokter yang merawat Sakura, apakah Sakura pernah mengeluh pada anda?"_

_"Tidak sama sekali. Ia selalu menunjukkan senyum walau ia terjatuh, ia selalu tertawa bahkan saat tak dapat mengingat nama benda yang disebut 'uang'. Bagi semua orang, siapa yang dapat melupakan uang? Tapi bagi Sakura penderita afasia, uang bisa saja ia lupakan. Bahkan tak akan pernah mengingatnya lagi."_

Sesi wawancara dengan dokter berakhir, film itu lalu menampakan foto-foto Sakura seperti screensaver saat sedang terapy dan meminum obat.

"Apa itu afasia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu" jawab pemuda di sisinya. "Apakah ia sakit?" Tanyanya masih fokus pada layar proyektor.

_"Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Sakura itu pasien yang paling bisa diatur. Tak pernah mengeluh. Serta memiliki optimisme yang tinggi._

_Terkadang ia bercerita padaku tentang terapy yang menurutnya cukup melelahkan, tapi senang menjalaninya. Menurutnya, ia bisa mengenal kami para suster dan dokter adalah sebuah kebahagiaan. Baru pertama kali bagiku, aku merasa begitu sangat dihargai dan dibutuhkan oleh pasien."_

Film itu kemudian memperlihatkan video saat dimana penyakit Sakura kambuh. Ia kejang-kejang dan terlihat sangat tersiksa.

"Hentikan! Aku tak sanggup melihatnya!" Jerit seorang siswi, ia terisak setelah melihat video itu.

_"Haruno Sakura.. Gadis itu cukup tangguh. Kau bisa bayangkan? Ia mengidap tiga penyakit di otaknya sekaligus. Siapa yang bisa bertahan sejauh ini?"_

Kemudian selanjutnya film itu memperlihatkan foto-foto Sakura dalam berbagai keadaan. Tapi dari semua foto itu, Sakura selalu terlihat tersenyum. Walau sebenarnya keadaannya tak baik.

_"Impian Sakura adalah menyatukan seluruh remaja Jepang, dan membuat mereka menjadi disiplin, bijaksana, tolong menolong dan saling menjaga dengan cara dirinya menjadi banchou._

_Tapi sepertinya semuanya lenyap ketika penyakit itu harus melahap hidupnya."_

Setelah menampilkan keterangan dari Sasori. Film itu memperlihatkan kertas-kertas tempel di dinding ruang rawat Sakura.

Banyak siswa dan siswi tak kuasa menahan tangis mereka membaca tulisan-tulisan tangan itu.

Film itu pun berakhir. Kurenai berdiri di depan podium, ia membuka beberapa slide dan menjelaskan tentang apa itu epilepsi, afasia dan ataksia. Lalu bagaimana gejala, serta akhir dari penderita penyakit ini. Selesai menjelaskan ia pun mulai mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Bagi Sakura, banchou adalah tekad untuk menggapai impiannya. Impian seorang gadis remaja yang polos namun sangat mulia.

Aku berharap, kalian bisa membantu kami. Kami ingin mengabulkan impian luar biasa gadis malang itu.

Walau ia terkadang kasar, tapi ketika kita ingat kembali, apa yang ia lakukan adalah untuk melindungi yang lemah, menyetarakan derajat semua orang. Tak perduli kaya atau miskin, sehat ataupun cacat, bagi Sakura semuanya sama dan harus dilindungi dari penindasan.

Jika kalian dapat membuka pintu hati kalian, bantulah kami untuk mengabulkan impiannya. Umur gadis itu sudah tak lama lagi. Tak ada yang tahu kapan Tuhan akan mengambilnya dari sisi kita, dan meletakannya di sisi-Nya.

Untuk itu, mari kita merenung bersama-sama mengingat Sakura. Untuk membuka hati serta pikiran kita" ucap Kurenai.

Semua hening. Yang terdengar hanya isakan. Semuanya benar-benar merenung.

Selesai acara, seluruh murid diperkenankan kembali ke kelas. Seorang guru multimedia menghampiri Kurenai, ia meminta izin untuk memasukkan video rekamannya sepanjang acara tadi untuk diuploadnya ke dalam acount Youtube miliknya.

**~ MEI LiYo ~**

Seminggu kemudian, tak ada kabar dari siapapun. Sepertinya seluruh manusia di Jepang sudah tertutup pintu hatinya untuk mengabulkan impian seorang gadis yang tak berumur lagi. Bahkan para dokter saja tak yakin Sakura akan merasakan bagaimana ketika ia berusia 17 tahun dan mendapatkan SIM.

Namun sebuah keajaiban terjadi, atau sebenarnya rencana semua orang untuk merahasiakan kejutan besar ini dari mereka yang menjaga Sakura?

"What the hell on here?" Seru Sasuke tak percaya melihat apa yang ada di halaman depan rumah sakit.

"Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah film dokumenter itu berhasil?" Gumam Kurenai.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Ayame heran.

Mereka pun turun untuk memastikan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasori pada mereka semua. Ya. Semua. Jutaan orang berkumpul di depan rumah sakit itu. Mereka mengenakan pakaian model emo layaknya Sakura. Mereka juga membawa beberapa spanduk yang bertuliskan macam-macam, seperti 'We love you, Sakura!', 'Stay strong!', 'Smile, you don't cry', 'We'll always in your heart', 'We'll be what you want', 'Nothing gonna change you', dan ungkapan semangat lainnya.

"Seperti konser Michel Jakson saja" gumam Ayame takjub.

"Lihat, bulu kudukku berdiri semua" ucap Kurenai.

"Mereka, berkumpul kemari untuk Sakura" gumam Sasuke. Ia menitikkan air mata bahagia.

"Tolong pertemukan kami dengan Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Lihat kami! Kami disini untukmu!"

"Bersemangatlah Sakura!"

"We love you!"

"Sakura!"

Sasuke berlari menuju ruang rawat Sakura. Ia lalu berbicara perlahan pada Sakura, "Sakura? Ini aku Sasuke, kau ingat?" Tanyanya.

"S'ke?" Angguk Sakura.

"Bagus. Kau ingat impianmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura diam, bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari potongan ingatannya akan sebuah impian.

"Tak apa jika tak ingat," ucap Sasuke. Ia lalu menarik kursi roda dan mendudukkan Sakura di sana. Ia perlihatkan pada Sakura kertas-kertas tempel di dinding. "Lihat, kertas impian dan juga tekad itu. Apa kau ingat? Kau yang menulisnya, walau pada bagian tekad adalah tulisanku" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap kertas itu, "i-yya, a-ku s'kit ngat" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. "Impianmu akan terkabul, kau ikut denganku" ucap Sasuke dan membawa Sakura ke sisi jendela dan memperlihatkan jutaan orang yang bersorak-sorai menyerukan nama Sakura.

Sasukepun membawa Sakura turun untuk bertemu orang-orang itu.

Sakura disambut hangat oleh mereka. Seruan mereka membuat siapa saja yang melihat langsung pasti merinding.

Dengan senyum Sakura menyambut mereka, "ha-hay.." Sapa Sakura.

"Banchou! Sakura! Jadilah banchou kami!" Seru mereka.

"N'cou? I-tu m'piku, b'nar S'ke?" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk, "ya, itu impianmu dan sekarang tercapai" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, "j'dilah s'ti a'pa yang-" tiba-tiba Sakura terdiam. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan tak stabil. Ia lalu jatuh dan mulai kejang-kejang.

"Sakura!" Seru Sasuke dan mendekap gadis itu erat walau Sakura masih kejang di dalam dekapannya.

"Sakura!" Seru orang-orang itu berteriak dan keadaan menjadi kacau serta riuh.

Sasuke, Sasori dan Ayame segera membawa Sakura ke dalam rumah sakit untuk diperiksa lebih intensif.

Kurenai berusaha menenangkan orang-orang itu.

Dokter dan para suster berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang terus menegang. Otot-ototnya berkontraksi tanpa kendali dan membuat mereka kewalahan.

Semua orang yang tadinya bersemangat menyerukan nama Sakura, kini menjadi bersedih dan banyak berdo'a.

Sasuke, Sasori dan Ayame senantiasa berada di sisi Sakura. Walau bagaimanapun mereka merasa tak tega melihatnya yang begitu tersiksa.

Keadaan Sakura mulai tenang, ia disarankan untuk istirahat. Namun tak lama kedua mata emerald itu membuka.

"S'ke" panggil Sakura.

Ayame tak kuasa menahan tangis melihat saudari kembarnya itu.

Sasuke dengan segera menghampiri Sakura, menggenggam tangannya yang sedikit bergerak liar. "Ada apa? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-ku 'ngin p'lang. Du-duk di b'kang ru-mah d'ngan S'ke, di ba-wah p'hon sa-ku-ra b'sma d'ngan-mu" pinta Sakura susah payah, masih dengan senyumnya.

Sasuke menolak, "kau harus istirahat. Kau sedang tak sehat" ucap Sasuke.

Sasori menepuk pundak Sasuke, "antar dia" gumam Sasori.

"Tapi!" Bantah Sasuke.

"Mungkin, ini permintaan terakhirnya" ucap Sasori dan membuang mukanya. Ia menangis, ia tak sanggup apabila benar hal itu adalah permintaan terakhir adiknya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, lalu memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke sana" ucap Sasuke. Ia lalu menggendong Sakura ala bridal dan berjalan menuju rumah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, aku memang egois. Maafkan aku Sakura" ucap Ayame saat Sasuke yang menggendong Sakura melewatinya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

Jutaan orang menatap Sasuke dan Sakura, dengan senang hati mereka membuka jalan untuk mereka.

"Tuhan memberkatimu, nak!"

"Tuhan mencintaimu!"

Seruan-seruan do'a mengantar perjalanan mereka pulang ke rumah Sakura.

**~ MEI LiYo ~**

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura, mereka langsung menuju halaman belakang. Sasuke membawa Sakura duduk di bawah pohon itu bersamanya. Tak lama, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Pohon sakura itu menampakkan dedaunannya yang berwarna merah muda dan mulai berjatuhan menimpa Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "n'dah ya, S'ke?" Gumam Sakura.

"Iya, sangat indah" ucap Sasuke menatap pohon itu. "Padahal bukan musim semi" sambungnya.

"S'ke, ku maw d'sni dan t'dur d'sni" gumam Sakura, ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di dada Sasuke.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh tidur! Sakura! Buka matamu!" Seru Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura.

"S'kit, S'ke" jawab Sakura. Matanya terbuka. Ditatapnya pemuda tampan yang sejak awal selalu menemaninya itu. "Co-ba pe-jam-kan m'ta-mu, r'sa-kan na-fas Tu-han yang su-dah me'gil-ku" ucap Sakura masih dengan senyum yang tak pernah menghilang.

Sasuke menatap sedih Sakura, "jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura! Jangan! Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berharga bagiku! Tetaplah hidup untukku, tahun depan kita akan menikah. Aku janji padamu, tetaplah hidup untukku" seru Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, "ma-af.. A-ku sa-yng S'... Ke" kepalanya jatuh ke dada Sasuke. Tangannya pun jatuh ke tanah. Tuhan benar-benar memanggilnya, dan tak menyisakan apapun selain raganya. Tapi lihat, senyum itu tak hilang dari wajah pucatnya.

"Sakura!" Jerit Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia tak bisa kehilangan Sakura. Bukannya tak bisa, iIa hanya belum siap jika harus kehilangannya.

Sasuke tatap duduk di sana, dipandanginya gadis yang sudah mendingin itu. "Dingin, kau dingin Sakura. Aku akan menghangatkanmu, bangunlah.. Buka matamu.. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, Sakura. Tak akan ada" isak Sasuke dan mendekap gadis itu erat. Sangat erat, seolah tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Sasori menghampiri Sasuke ketika hari mulai senja. Dari kejauhan Sasori menangis melihatnya, ia tahu pasti kalau jiwa adiknya sudah tak bersama raganya lagi. "Sasuke, Sakura harus istirahat" ucap Sasori.

"Ia ingin di sini, aku akan pergi jika ia yang minta" jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Ia harus tidur, tidur di tempatnya yang seharusnya" sahut Sasori.

"Ssstt! Dia sedang tidur. Nanti dia akan bangun, dan saat itulah aku akan menanyainya apakah ia mau kembali atau tidak" ucap Sasuke dan kembali mendekap gadis itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan Sakura! Ia sudah mati! Ia harus berbaring dalam tempatnya!" Seru Sasori dan berusaha merebut Sakura.

"Lepaskan! Jangan ambil Sakura! Ia belum mati!" Seru Sasuke.

Tak lama Naruto dan anggota gank Sakura dulu membantu Sasori untuk memisahkan Sakura dari Sasuke yang terlihat syok.

"Jangan bawa Sakura! Ia ingin di sini! Jangan bawa dia! Sakura!" Jerit Sasuke, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

Keesokkan harinya, pemakaman Sakura pun diselenggarakan dan disaksikan hampir seluruh rakyat Jepang.

Sasuke berdiri di sisi peti kaca yang di dalamnya terbaring Sakura yang menggunakan pakaian bridal dengan seikat bunga di tangannya. Senyumnya terus menghiasi wajah pucatnya yang sudah dirias cantik.

Alunan lagu kematian mengantar kepergian gadis itu ke dalam makamnya. Makam yang dibuat di halaman belakang rumah mereka, tepat di bawah pohon sakura milik Sakura yang sejak kecil ia tanam.

Awan mendung menyelimuti kota kala itu. Membuat suasana berkabung semakin terasa.

_Terima kasih, atas semua yang sudah membantuku. Maaf jika selama ini aku merepotkan kalian._

_Tuhan, aku akan ikut bersamamu. Asalkan satu hal ku pinta padamu._

_Berikan orang-orang ini sebuah kebahagiaan, berkati hidup mereka seperti mereka memberkatiku. Jangan biarkan kesusahan membelenggu mereka. Cintai mereka, seperti kau mencinta bapa di surga.._

Tiba-tiba awan mendung tersibak oleh cahaya matahari yang terang. Bagai cahaya dari surga yang menyinari daerah tempat pemakaman Sakura yang dihadiri ribuan orang? Mungkin.

Selesai acara pemakaman, dengan pandangan kosong Sasuke pergi pulang. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana meluapkan perasaannya. Menangiskah? Berteriakkah? Apa yang bisa ia perbuat tak akan membuat gadis itu hidup lagi.

Sepertinya do'a Sakura dalam tidurnya tak terkabul pada Sasuke.

Sesampainya di rumahnya, Sasuke masuk ke kamar, menyalakan DVD Playernya. Tak lama sebuah alunan musik sendu yang sangat pas sekali menyeruap ke indera pendengaran Sasuke.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_supressed by all my childish fears_

_and if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_cause your presence still lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone_

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_and I held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have me_

_all of me_

_you used to captivate me_

_by your resonating light_

_now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_

_your face it hurts_

_my once pleasant dreams_

_your voice it chased away_

_all the sanity in me_

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_and I held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have me_

_all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_but though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along…_

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_and I held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have me_

_all of me….._

**- (Evanescence - My Immortal) -**

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Meresapi berkah yang sudah diberikan Tuhan untuknya secara gratis. Udara. Itu yang Sakura pernah katakan padanya.

Hari-hari Sasuke menjadi selalu mendung. Tak ada seseorang yang dapat membuatnya kesal maupun senang sekaligus seperti Sakura. Hatinya terkadang sakit ketika melihat Ayame yang parasnya sama seperti Sakura.

Sudah 5 tahun kepergian Sakura. Setiap minggu Sasuke pasti berkunjung ke makam Sakura. Beberapa peziarahpun sering mengunjungi makamnya sebagai rasa simpati.

Sasuke kini sudah bekerja, ia menjadi dokter di sebuah rumah sakit. Ia berjanji akan menolong siapa saja yang membutuhkannya, seperti Sakura yang tanpa pamrih menolong orang.

**~ MEI LiYo ~**

Pemerintah yang mendengar berita tentang Sakura pun meminta agar makam Sakura digali, lalu jenazahnya diletakkan di makam pahlawan.

Sasuke menolak dengan pasti permintaan itu karena Sakura lebih menyukai makamnya yang berada di bawah pohon sakura itu menurut Sasuke.

Tapi atas izin Sasori dan Ayame yang merupakan saudaranya pun akhirnya makam Sakura digali.

Semua orang yang melihat acara penggalian itu terperanga tatkala melihat peti mati berwarna putih itu masih rapi, di dalamnya masih terbaring gadis berambut merah muda itu yang menggenggam bunga yang masih segar. Wajah gadis itupun seperti tak termakan waktu, wajahnya masih segar seperti dulu sebelum ia meninggal. Bunga-bunga yang mengelilingi tepian petinya pun masih wangi dan indah.

Tak ada yang dapat mempercayai hal itu. Ia seperti malaikat saja, wajah cantiknya yang alami membuatnya benar-benar mengagumkan walau jiwanya tak lagi di raganya tersebut. Tetap saja gadis itu bisa membuat orang kagum.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan baik itu pun meminta, "bisakah ia kita letakan di gereja saja?".

Pada akhirnya peti mati Sakura pun diletakan di salah satu kapel gereja, dimana orang-orang dapat berkunjung untuk mendo'akan gadis itu.

Hingga suatu ketika, Sasuke divonis mengidap gagal jantung.

"Seperti inikah perasaan Sakura?" Gumam Sasuke ketika mengetahui penyakitnya.

3 tahun kemudian, Sasuke meninggal. Sebelumnya ia sempat berpesan agar petinya diletakan di sisi peti Sakura.

Sama seperti Sakura, jenazah Sasuke pun tak termakan oleh waktu. Wajahnya masih terlihat seperti sebelum ia meninggal.

_Stay low._

_Soft, dark, and dreamless,_

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness._

_I hate me,_

_For breathing without you._

_I don't want to feel anymore for you._

_Grieving for you,_

_I'm not grieving for you._

_Nothing real love can't undo,_

_And though I may have lost my way,_

_All paths lead straight to you._

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_Halo,_

_Blinding wall between us._

_Melt away and leave us alone again._

_The humming, haunted somewhere out there._

_I believe our love can see us through in death._

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,_

_I'm coming for you._

_You're not alone,_

_No matter what they told you, you're not alone._

_I'll be right beside you forevermore._

_I long to be like you, sis,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you did._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you._

_And as we lay in silent bliss,_

_I know you remember me._

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,_

_I'm coming for you._

**- (Evanescence - Like You) -**

**- end -**

Setelah berulang kali berfikir, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk upload fict ini. Aku sudah tanya sama teman-temanku apakah fict ini patut di upload atau nggak? Dan ternyata mereka memberi respon positif. Tapi mereka bilang, pada bagian akhir ceritanya terlalu cepat. Setelah aku baca ulang ternyata memang benar, pengen sih aku edit, tapi aku udah nggak punya inspirasi lagi.

Fict ini padahal pengen aku upload dalam satu chapter. Tapi, setelah aku lihat halamannya udah sampai 51, dan akhirnya aku baru sadar kalau aku terlalu menghayati cerita ini rupanya. Hahaha ...

Jadi fict ini aku buat dalam dua part, semoga para readers bisa menikmati fictku ini. Terima kasih...

Boleh minta review?


End file.
